In an electronic camera, exposure is feedback-controlled while a confirmation moving image before photographing is being displayed (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-112865 and so on).
In the feedback control, an AE evaluation value (which is an index showing a brightness of an image) of an image (here, a confirmation moving image before photographing) outputted from an image-capturing device is referred to, and the charge storage time and the like (capturing condition, set exposure) of the image-capturing device are corrected in a direction in which exposure approaches a correct value.
Incidentally, the strength of this correction is intentionally held down, and, for instance, the correction value is, for example, approximately 25% (a correction strength of 25%) of a value which allows the exposure to instantly agree with the correct value.
If the feedback response speed is thus set slow, it takes a long time for the exposure to converge into the correct value, so that even when a sudden change such as a moving object crossing inside the screen during the display of the confirmation moving image before photographing occurs, the exposure is stabilized without the confirmation moving image before photographing flickering.
However, in this conventional electronic camera, the exposure does not instantly agree with the correct value immediately after activation, at the time of mode change, and at the beginning of the start of the feedback control, so that there is a possibility that a user misses the photographing opportunity.
Moreover, the exposure does not instantly agree with the correct value also when illumination of a subject is switched to special illumination (hereinafter used in a sense of “remarkably light or remarkably dark illumination”), for example, when an auto focus auxiliary light for metering mounted to the electronic camera is lighted, or when the light quantity of the illumination remarkably reduces. In these cases, there is a possibility that the user misses the photographing opportunity.